


Birth

by Xenagogy



Series: Silas Graham-Lecter [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Abigail is alive, Established Relationship, Hannigram - Freeform, Hospital, Mentions of Lactation, Mpreg, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, mentions of Birth, no actual murder, red dinner never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenagogy/pseuds/Xenagogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham finally gets the child he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Akemi59 and Anonchick who wanted to see Will carry to term. This can be read as a continuation to He Giveth and He Taketh.  
> A Special thanks to AnIslandCalledCalifornia who convinced me to start this verse. I don't think this is what she had in mind, but there is lots more planned.
> 
> Lastly, it is mpreg, but I kind of glossed over some details, so you're free to interpret it how you'd like.

The Graham-Lecter family sat together in the living room. One very pregnant Will Graham was nestled between his husband’s legs. It was as comfortable as he could manage given how far along he was. Their surrogate daughter, Abigail, sat on the recliner next to the pair. 

 

Hannibal had referred all of patients to new psychiatrists, leaving his schedule completely open so he could tend to his expectant husband and the baby once he arrived. It was the couple’s first biological child. They had tried and failed many times to see a pregnancy to term. Having lost a child in the fourth month, after the “safe zone,” the pair were understandably superstitious. Hannibal especially did not want raise Will’s sense of hope. But this time it was real; Will was far enough along that their son was ready to emerge.

 

Abigail had decided to take a leave of absence from school. She looked forward to the arrival of her little brother. She had been had been cautiously optimistic when they had broken the news. The disappointment from the last time Will had been so far along remained fresh in her mind. She had arrived a month and a half ago, two weeks before the start of Hannibal’s sabbatical. Will had been under strict instructions from the obstetrician to take it easy. Although the baby, Silas, was small he wreaked havoc on his daddy. Abigail had been helping her surrogate father while Hannibal was working. It made Will feel odd. He was the one who was supposed to take care of Abigail.

 

Will is excited to meet his baby, really, he is. Nonetheless, lately he feels like absolute shit. Will has never been the type to willingly accept the help of others. Now his husband and daughter are doting on him constantly. Some part of him realizes he should just embrace it, but it’s difficult.  
The baby has also wreaked havoc on his fragile emotional state. The thought is constantly there that something bad will happen, just like last time. He also worries that his baby may turn out like him in all the wrong ways. Nobody should ever have to know the agony of fearing one’s own mind.  
Most of all though, his body just plain hurts. Silas is a small baby, and Will is a tiny person. He has not grown huge like most other expectant folks. But still, he is still carrying another human inside of him. His back aches; he has developed sciatica, his pelvis hurts as it widens for the impending birth, and not to mention, he is prone to debilitating leg cramps. However, in the end, it is worth it. For a long time Will Graham has wanted nothing more than a baby, and now his wish is finally coming about.

 

Hannibal absently strokes Will’s small bump. The family is assembled around the television watching a late-night program. Abigail got to choose and is intently watching the screen. Hannibal, who does not care for the program entertains himself by comforting his husband. Will tries to focus on the program and Hannibal’s touch, but finds himself preoccupied with anxieties about the upcoming birth and thoughts of self-doubt.

 

Normally, the family would not be gathered around the television this late but tonight is different. Will has begun the early stages of labor. In the past day, he has been feeling nauseas and more recently his nose has started to run, his throat feels sore and he has a mild ear ache; signs of the impending arrival. So far the contractions are unsteady and far apart. Will had only been dilated 3cm the last time Hannibal had checked. Being a doctor, Hannibal realizes going to the hospital now would accomplish nothing if not just frighten his husband further. 

 

\---

 

They arrive at the hospital at 6:37 am. Abigail offers Will a steady arm while she helps him into the hospital. Hannibal is busy checking Will in, so Abigail escorts her dad into his hospital room. Legally, Hannibal and Will are Abigail’s parents, but somethings are still awkward, so she allows Will his privacy changing into the required hospital gown.

 

Hannibal finds a fidgety Abigail waiting outside when he finally approaches the room. “They’re checking his dilation,” explains the girl. Hannibal nods in response. No further explanation required. 

 

Hannibal notices his daughter’s sullen gaze fixated floor. “I still can’t believe it’s _really_ happening…I remember last time. I thought he was gonna make it, but then you called…”

 

Hannibal’s heart breaks a little. This pregnancy has been bittersweet. Will had spent the majority of it worrying that something bad was going to happen just like last time. The couple had kept it a secret as long as possible. Something just for themselves. Eventually they had to share their news, but doing so just made it all the more real; which meant it would be all the more painful when they inevitably lost it. Luckily, this time both father and baby fought hard, and now Silas was finally arriving. 

 

Hannibal is pulled back from his thoughts as the doctor exits the room. “Seven centimeters, he’s progressing nicely. Activity will help speed things up though, why don’t you take him for a walk? Nothing too far though. ” 

 

\---

 

Will teeters down the hallway. He leans into his husband’s right side, one arm snaked around his waist; his right hand holds tightly onto Abigail’s. He must look silly, clad in his slippers, his belly a slight bump rounded under his gown. Suddenly a strong contraction hits. A sharp inhalation alerts his husband and daughter while he attempts to double over.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. I’ve got you,” soothes Hannibal as he places Will’s arms on his shoulders, his own arms ensconcing his husband, supporting his weight. Hannibal leads them in swaying back and forth, just as they had practiced before. Hannibal takes in a deep breath, guiding Will to breathe through the contraction.

 

Will lets out a whimper as he struggles to keep up with Hannibal’s lead. Perspiration dampens his forehead and messy curls as he hangs his head on his husband’s shoulder. Once the pain has eased Hannibal and Abigail help Will back into his bed.

 

\---

 

It is just past 10:00 am. Will is curled up on his side, grasping the rails of the bed while tears seep from his eyes. Abigail and Hannibal are at his side. Hannibal strokes Will’s cheeks, the pads of his thumbs wiping away his laboring husband’s tears. Abigail hugs him and whispers comforting words into his ears. They have been waiting for the Anesthesiologist to arrive and administer the Epidural. Will has already received a catheter. Any other time he would have found the situation humiliating, but today all humility has been discarded as he eagerly awaits the arrival of his son.

 

When the time eventually comes, Abigail waits outside. She had wished to be there for her fathers, but it just feels _too_ intimate to be in the delivery room and. Furthermore, she cannot bear to see Will in such agony. Somehow Will ends up disrobed and lying flat on the bed, his knees bent, and heels digging into the bed. Hannibal stays up top with him. He clasps Will’s hand and murmurs words of encouragements. 

 

\--

 

Once the baby is out, he is briefly whisked away and given a cursory cleaning before being placed on Will’s bare chest. Will’s world stops, everyone and everything else in the room disappear. It is only him and his new son, Silas. The baby has some bruises from the trauma of being born, but he is absolutely perfect. Will and Hannibal have created something so beautiful and pure in their world full of ugliness. “Happy birthday, Silas,” chokes out a stunned Will, whose eyes lock with round greyish blue ones. Silas suckles against Will’s chest. Will raises the baby up towards his nipple. The baby does not immediately latch on, but rather licks at the source of nourishment.

 

Hannibal takes Silas when he notices his husband has drifted off. It’s alright. Will must be exhausted and he does needs his rest. Hannibal gently rocks the newborn while a nurse helps him lower the scrub top. Hannibal places the baby against his own bare chest both in an attempt to both warm and bond with his newborn son. 

 

Hannibal strokes his husband’s cheek, smiling down at him while he nudges him awake. “Up we go, let’s get you dressed?” Hannibal helps the other man sit up, mindful of his sore body. He helps a disoriented Will slip his arms through the hospital gown before loosely tying it in the back.

 

\---

 

Abigail knocks before entering Will’s room. Her dad propped up in bed, rocking her new brother. Her father, Hannibal sits next to her dad his eyes glazed with happiness as he stares at his husband and son. “Hey guys,” announces Abigail shyly, before making her way to Will’s bedside. She bends slightly so she is at eye level with her brother, “Well hello Silas, nice to finally meet you.” 

 

Will smiles lazily at her, before offering the girl his son. “Wanna hold him?” he manages to slur out. The first time Abigail holds her brother in her arms she is surprised at the feeling of unconditional love raging inside of her. It is hard to wrap her mind around. Although they are not biologically related she loves Hannibal, Will and especially Silas more than she remembers loving her actual family. It is in this moment that she realizes that her _real_ family is here, right in front of her.

 

Will and Silas do not get released from the hospital right away. Due to it being a difficult and high-risk pregnancy both have to stay some time for observation and to have tests run. Will has no problem though because he is allowed to be with Silas the majority of the time. Abigail and Hannibal are by his side constantly. Although he loves his family, he has a difficult time letting anyone else hold Silas. Neither his husband nor daughter mention it. They realize how surreal it must be for Will to finally have the baby he has so desperately desired. Nothing will get in the way of Will and his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I have some parts planned out for this verse, but if there is anything you would like to see please let me know!


End file.
